Who You Gonna Call?
by superwoman1015
Summary: Collection of drabbles and comment fics with no where else to go. mostly written for the mary/marshall comm on LJ
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **These were all written as part for the Communivercery over at Mary/Marshall on Live Journal. The prompt for this fic was "Mary/Marshall; this pain is an illusion" and was written for vegawriters. Angst warning.

**Again, and Again**

It was like a recurring nightmare, only he wasn't sleeping.

He could still smell the gun powder, still feel the weight of the gun in his hand, and still hear the shoot, ringing in his ears.

He had been too late, again. He should have been able to save her.

He sat, defeated, in the hard chair in the waiting room. How could a cushioned chair manage to be so hard? Why didn't they house couches in these rooms for family.

He'd been here once before, but with a different group of people.

And then there was the only other person who might understand what he was going through.

"I got here as soon as I could." She sank into the chair next to him. "You think they could make these any harder?"

He tried to smile, but it didn't work.

"Talk to me." She knew him. She knew him so well.

"We were out at dinner. I'd been in the restroom. A guy came in, waving a gun, ranting on about how the manager had screwed him out of his last week's check." He rubbed his hands on his jeans, they were speckled in blood. "I could see Abby, on the other side of the restaurant. She was trying to talk to the guy. I saw him level the gun, but I wasn't fast enough." He broke off, tears that he'd been unable to hold back coming again in unrest.

She pulled him to her and he flashed back to another time, another hospital, when it was her in the operating room and Stan holding him as he mourned a love lost too soon. But she had pulled through, and Abby would too.

It was when his sobs subsided again that he realized Mary was still holding him, that he was still resting his head on her shoulder. He pulled back slowly, not wanting to lose the contact that grounded him.

"I can't do this again." He said, voice little more than a whisper.

"Do what?" She was using her scared witness voice, but he didn't care, he was scared. He was in pain. It felt like a piece of his soul had died with that gun man today. "Marshall, she's going to pull through."

"I can't sit here and wait. I did that before. It almost drove me crazy."

"Marshall, you already got the guy." He knew that, he knew that the man who put Abby in this place was in the morgue with his own gun shot, but he knew that Abby was worse off than Mary had been.

"I saw it. With you," he choked back a sob, swallowing to clear his through, his voice cracking anyway. "With you I wasn't there. I could imagine what went on, I could imagine what Dershowitz was. But with Abby…Mary I saw the man pull the trigger. I saw Abby fall to the ground. I was there." His heart felt tight, he couldn't breathe.

"She's going to make it." Mary said, putting her hands on his arms.

"How do you know?"

"Because I did. And if she's got half the spunk I think she does she wouldn't dare die." He was about to open his mouth and say something when the door opened and a mad in a white coat stepped through.

"Mr. Mann?" He said, and Marshall stood. This was it. The world stopped spinning; he only hopped that it would start again.


	2. Who You Gonna Call?

**Authors Note: **Prompt was "Marshall, Stan, Charlie; Flight suites, flashlights". There is a graphic over on LJ for this, I think it is much more effective with it. Written for likelike_love

**Who You Gonna Call?**

"You guys look ridiculous." Mary said, shaking her head in dismay. "I can't believe I got roped into coming to this ridiculous costume party with you."

"You weren't roped into it." Stan said, strutting out of his office and adjusting the belt around his waist that held the back on his back.

"You wanted to see what type of costumes we could come up with using flight suites and flashlights." Marshall said, striding across the room.

"Attaching flashlights to vacuum cleaner hoses does not a good costume make." Mary said scoffing again.

"Hey, Marshall!' Charlie said jovially. "Don't cross the beams!" As if on cue, all three of them started waving their red cellophane covered flashlights in the air, holding on to the vacuum cleaner hoses.

"Get the ghost!" Stan shouted pointing in Mary's direction.

She just rolled her eyes and started walking towards the elevator. "Children, I'm surrounded by children."

She stopped at the elevator, pretending not to hear the chaos going on behind her.

When it slid open she was confronted with Bobby in the same get up that the others had on.

"Oh, good. I was afraid I'd missed all the fun." he said, smiling and waving his own flashlight attached to a vacuum cleaner hose.

"Nope, the insanity has just started."


	3. Not Me We

**Authors Note: **Prompt for this one was "Marshall/Abigale; "You're having a baby?"" written for alittlebirdy13

**Not Me; We**

Marshall and Abby lay in bed, still both breathing a little heavy form their previous in bed activates.

"We're having a baby." Marshall said, voice a bit softer than he'd intended.

Abby tensed in his arms. "Marshall, that's not something a woman wants to hear after sex."

"Oh, I didn't mean us. I'm having a baby." He said, realizing how it must have sounded the first time around.

"Is there something that you haven't told me?" Abby started sitting up, pushing Marshall to sit up as well.

"What?" And then his eyebrows shot up and his mouth got wide. "NO! No, that came out wrong. Mary. Mary is pregnant."

"And you're involved how?"

"I'm her best friend and her partner. I've known her for almost 10 years. I'm there for her no matter what happens."

"And now you're having a baby too?"

"Well, yeah."

"Get out. I need time to think."

"What?" Marshall looked confused. Abby was up, grabbing Marshalls clothes and throwing them in his direction.

"You never told me that Mary was thinking about having kids, and heaven help that baby, or that you were going to be helping her with it."

"WHAT! NO! That's not what I meant. Mary's ex husband is the father. I'm just the guy who's going to help her make some tough choices." Marshall said, fear evident on his face.

"So you're not really having a baby with Mary?" She asked, sitting on the side of the bed, slightly deflated.

"No, I'm just there for her whenever she needs me. Same as I would be for you if we were just friends."

"You are just friends with her aren't you?" Abby asked, looking at Marshall.

"Yes, of course." He spoke almost too fast, but it was what she needed to hear.

"Mary's having a baby."

"Yup." They climbed back into bed, pulling the covers up.

"That's not going to end well for you."

"No, it's not."

"She's giving up coffee?"

"Don't remind me." He turned so that he could hold her and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come.

"Good night, Love." Abby said, snuggling up to his side.

"Good night." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before settling back on the pillow. He didn't know how he was going to handle Mary pregnant and the time and support he knew she was going to need with Abby and the need to spend time together and nurture their fledgling relationship.


	4. Confusion

**Authors Note: **Prompt was "Marshall; wandering in the desert" Slight spoilers for season 4, also, slight angst and 'poor Marshall' warning.

**Confusion **

He comes out here when he wants to be alone. He doesn't take anything with him. He knows where he's going and knows that if something were to happen it would be too late before anyone found him, cell phone or no.

He's been thinking a lot more lately, about life, and the women he loves. The hot summer sun beats down on him as he walks through the sage brush one eye on the sky, another on the ground looking for snakes and holes and roots of long dead bushes.

He doesn't want to think about Mary, trying to dodge maid of honor duties and trying to hide that she's pregnant form him. He doesn't want to think about Abby, bubbly and peppy and too young and so wrong for him, and yet right at the same time.

But he does. He can't help but think of them both. He can't help but compare them in his mind. So different and yet…

He stopped and looked around at where he had ended up. The mountains closer than he'd realized. He'd been walking for what seemed like only minutes, but when he looked at his watch he realized it had been over three hours. He sighed.

He found a large rock to lean against and took a swig of water. The desert in the summer, this is why he loved the south west, why he loved New Mexico, why he loved Albuquerque. Mary scoffed at him, Abby hid in the air conditioning, and he reveled in the heat.

Not that it fixed anything. He was still falling for a woman who was wrong for him while being in so head over heal in love with another that it wasn't even funny. At times he felt as if his life belonged on a TV show. But no, who would want to live his life?

He felt an over whelming urge to scream, and did. Louder than he'd planed, and longer, but it felt good. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced to see a lizard skittering away from this warm spot in the sun.

It was time to go back. Questions unanswered. Mind still clouded with love and lust and gun battles. He needed to think more. He needed to talk more. He didn't want to. He wanted to run away. This wasn't something that he often thought of, running away. It was reserved for those moment when he was truly confused…like now.

He wanted Mary, at times so much it hurt, but lately it had been less. And he knew it was better this way. He could never have her, she would never have him. And Abby was…she was sweet and she loved him and listened when he talked.

He wandered back towards where he'd parked his car, back towards the edge of the road, back towards reality. He wasn't running today, wasn't wandering off into the desert never to be seen. He would face reality as it had become, face the life that he had, the women he loved.

He knew he'd be back though, back to wander again, back to watch the desert spreading before him, back to wander.


End file.
